Fluorocarbon based solvents have been used extensively for the degreasing and otherwise cleaning of solid surfaces, especially intricate parts and difficult to remove soils.
In its simplest form, vapor degreasing or solvent cleaning consists of exposing a room temperature object to be cleaned to the vapors of a boiling solvent. Vapors condensing on the object provide clean distilled solvent to wash away grease or other contamination. Final evaporation of solvent from the object leaves the object free of residue. This is contrasted with liquid solvents which leave deposits on the object after rinsing.
A vapor degreaser is used for difficult to remove soils where elevated temperature is necessary to improve the cleaning action of the solvent, or for large volume assembly line operations where the cleaning of metal parts and assemblies must be done efficiently. The conventional operation of a vapor degreaser consists of immersing the part to be cleaned in a sump of boiling solvent which removes the bulk of the soil, thereafter immersing the part in a sump containing freshly distilled solvent near room temperature, and finally exposing the part to solvent vapors over the boiling sump which condense on the cleaned part. In addition, the part can also be sprayed with distilled solvent before final rinsing.
Vapor degreasers suitable in the above-described operations are well known in the art. For example, Sherliker et al. in U.S. Patent 3,085,918 disclose such suitable vapor degreasers comprising a boiling sump, a clean sump, a water separator, and other ancillary equipment.
Cold cleaning is another application where a number of solvents are used. In most cold cleaning applications, the soiled part is either immersed in the fluid or wiped with cloths soaked in solvents and allowed to air dry.
Recently, nontoxic nonflammable fluorocarbon solvents like trichlorotrifluoroethane, have been used extensively in degreasing applications and other solvent cleaning applications. Trichlorotrifluoroethane has been found to have satisfactory solvent power for greases, oils, waxes and the like. It has therefore found widespread use for cleaning electric motors, compressors, heavy metal parts, delicate precision metal parts, printed circuit boards, gyroscopes, guidance systems, aerospace and missile hardware, aluminum parts, etc.
The art has looked towards azeotropic compositions having fluorocarbon components because the fluorocarbon components contribute additionally desired characteristics, like polar functionality, increased solvency power, and stabilizers. Azeotropic compositions are desired because they do not fractionate upon boiling. This behavior is desirable because in the previously described vapor degreasing equipment with which these solvents are employed, redistilled material is generated for final rinse-cleaning. Thus, the vapor degreasing system acts as a still. Therefore, unless the solvent composition is essentially constant boiling, fractionation will occur and undesirable solvent distribution may act to upset the cleaning and safety of processing. Preferential evaporation of the more volatile components of the solvent mixtures, which would be the case if they were not an azeotrope or azeotrope-like, would result in mixtures with changed compositions which may have less desirable properties, such as lower solvency towards soils, less inertness towards metal, plastic or elastomer components, and increased flammability and toxicity.
Besides being useful in cleaning applications, fluorocarbons have utility in the production of polyurethane and polyisocyanurate foam as foam expansion agents or blowing agents. Traditionally trichlorofluoromethane (CFC-11), dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12) and 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane (CFC-113) have been the blowing agents of choice in the preparation of these foams.
Azeotropic or azeotrope-like compositions are potentially desirable in the refrigerant art because they do not fractionate upon boiling or evaporation. This behavior is desirable because in the previously described vapor compression equipment with which these refrigerants are employed, condensed material is generated in preparation for cooling or for heating purposes and unless the refrigerant composition is constant boiling, fractionation and segregation will occur upon evaporation and condensation and undesirable refrigerant distribution may act to upset the cooling or heating.
The art is continually seeking new fluorocarbon based azeotropic mixtures or azeotrope-like mixtures which offer alternatives for new and special applications for industrial cleaning, blowing agent and aerosol applications. Currently, fluorocarbon-based azeotrope-like mixtures are of particular interest because they are considered to be stratospherically safe substitutes for presently used fully halogenated chlorofluorocarbons (i.e., e.g., CFC-11, CFC-12, CFC-113). The latter have been implicated in causing environmental problems associated with the depletion of the earth's protective ozone layer. Mathematical models have substantiated that hydrochlorofluorocarbons, like 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropane, have a much lower ozone depletion potential and global warming potential than the fully halogenated species.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel environmentally acceptable azeotrope-like compositions which are useful in a variety of applications including industrial cleaning, blowing agent and aerosol applications.
It is another object of this invention to provide azeotrope-like compositions which are liquid at room temperature and which will not fractionate under conditions of use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.